finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carla Ayatsugi
Carla Ayatsugi is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. She offers items and information to Class Zero at outrageous prices. Profile Appearance Carla is fiery merchant girl with light, blue-green hair and eyes. According to the Rubicus, Carla is 17 years old and 166cm tall. As a member of Class Second, Carla wears a uniform of red miniskirt and black jacket with gold shoulder pads and a teal mantle. According to concept art, she wields an enormous GPMG (General Purpose Machine Gun) rifle that fires cast metal bullets, with a barrel feed for the ammunition and has a magical chain attachment that hoists the weapon around her body if she is required to fire in automatic and move forward. The gun is customized; the barrel feed is said to be Militesi in origin, and in turn uses bullet calibrations and specifications associated with the empire's military standards. Personality Carla is popular among faculty because of her good grades, but she conceals a more sinister side behind a sweet and hardworking exterior. She has a strong entrepreneurial spirit and wishes to emerge from the war pockets lined with gil. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Type-0 Carla is a student member of Class Second at the Akademeia who often attempts to sell dubiously needed items to Class Zero. Most members of the class will reject her offers to varying extents and she will remark that they aren't as easy to fool as others. She maintains a charming facade with the faculty of Akademeia, who look well upon her because of her good grades, and will use their high opinion of her to her own advantage. Carla's attachment to gil is because of her family, mainly to pay medical bills for her sick mother, who is being cared for by her younger sister. She hides this behind the front of being someone who loves money. She often forgets her original goals, possibly because she is receiving enough money to pay off her family's bills. Carla will frequently request large loans of money from members of Class Zero. Depending on whether she is given the loan or not and if other conditions are fulfilled in sidequests relating to her, she will return the loan and transfer into Class Zero using her connections at Akademeia. As one of their allies, she promises to take over certain duties for the class for a special "classmate" price. As Tempus Finis commences Carla become depressed, pondering if all of her endeavors have been meaningless. She is cheered up by Cater and King who remind her that being part of Class Zero means never giving up, and ask if she, by any chance, might be Agito. Though she doubts she could be the savior of Orience, a newly-motivated Carla says she will fight the Rursan Reavers, after which Class Zero must "pay through the nose" for her help. Creation and development ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi art book has a concept art for a rifle Carla would have used, suggesting plans existed for her to appear in a battle scene. She would have wielded a firearm with a magical crest. Files found in the Japanese demo for the game reveal two models for Carla, one with her Class Second cape, and one with Class Zero's red cape. Both have a sort of railgun weapon included. The art book also has a picture of Carla's older sister, who does not appear in the game. Voice Carla is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. She shares this voice actor with Prishe from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Shirma from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. In the English version, Carla is voiced by Danielle Judovits. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks Type0 Carla R+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Carla appears with two fire-elemental cards. Carla TCG.png|Trading card. Carla2 TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery Carla-type0-psp-model-class2.png|Class Second uniform model. Carla-type0-psp-model-class0.png|Class Zero uniform model. FFT-0_Carla_Class_Zero_In-game.png|Carla in-game in her Class Zero uniform. CarlaScreen1.jpg|Carla talking to Sice and Nine. CarlaScreen2.jpg|Carla talking to a teacher with Nine and Sice watching. FFT0 Carla joins Class Zero.png|Carla has an idea to make money with Class Zero capes. Carla art.PNG|Concept art. CarlaEarlyRoughSketch-fftype0.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. Carla'sOlderSister-fftype0.png|Carla's older sister from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. FFT-0 Carla Manga.png|Carla in the Type-0 manga. Etymology Trivia *The cutscene featuring Carla, Cater, and King in Chapter 8 is titled "The Melancholy of Carla Ayatsugi", referring to the anime series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, which featured their Japanese voice actors, Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, and Tomokazu Sugita, respectively. *Her weapon is based on the German MG series of GPMGs created during World War I-II. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0